'Iperiana
Classification and Dialects 'Iperiana (which in English is Hyperian) is a Romance language heavily influenced by Ancient Greek, German, Ukrainian, Italian, French, and Spanish. These many influences were exerted on the Hyperian language over the course of history. Firstly, one must know that Hyperian is a fictional language spoken in the heel of the boot of Italy. After the collapse of the Byzantine Empire, when Italy was divided into multiple states, Hyperium (in Italian: Hiperio) emerged in the heel of Italy as a rather prominent city-state. She had agreements with the Kievan Rus', which accounts for the Ukrainian influence. Eventually, Naples conquered her and in 1510, France conquered her, and several years later, she fell into Spanish hands, thus accounting for the Spanish influence on her. In and after the Napoleonic wars, she was greatly influenced by the French language. Naples and Austria eventually developed some very strong relations, which accounts for German influence on the Hyperian language. Italian influence has been exerted on Hyperian ever since Italian unification, and Ukrainian influence, which resulted from Soviet oppression of Ukrainians. Phonology Consonants Vowels Diphthongs There are many diphthongs possible, such as aɪ̯, aʊ̯, ɔʏ̯, eɪ̯, eʊ̯, iʊ, ɪ̯ʊ̯, oɪ̯, oʊ, uɪ̯, and uʊ, spellt Ei, ͂A, Eu, ͂E, ͂ï, ˚ï, ˚I, ͂I, ˚O, ͂O, ˚U, ͂U. Stress All double consonants denote stress on the preceding vowel. A single consonant denotes stress on the succeeding vowel. Elongation of vowels can be done in two ways: # The vowel may be doubled. This is generally done in nominal words. # The use of a long vowel (which is done by use of accents in the latinized alphabet; the other two have separate letters for long vowels). This is generally done in verbal words. Phonotactics The phonotactics of Hyperian are all regular and follow several basic rules. Before these rules are introduced, a few terms must be introduced: # Pure consonants are consonants that are not aspirated (ʻ). They also do not have double consonants or stopped consonants. # Aspirated consonants are consonants that have the symbol ʻ above them. These include sh, tch, zh, dzh, gh, etc. # Stopped consonants are consonants that start with a stopped consonant (t, d, p, v, etc.). Stopped consonants may be classified as hard or soft stopped consonants: ## Hard stopped consonants start with alveolar consonants (ts, dz). ## Soft stopped consonants start with bilabial consonants (bv, pf). # Compound consonants are consonant letters that consist of two different consonant sounds such as sts, zdz, fpf, shtch, zhdzh, etc. The rules of Hyperian phonotactics: Words that commence with consonants: # Pure consonants can be followed by any vowels. # Aspirated consonants must be succeeded by a, o, or u. # Hard stopped consonants and compound consonants must be followed by an e, i, or ï. # Soft stopped consonants can be followed by any vowel. Words that commence with vowels: # Vowels must be succeeded by a pure consonant. # Umlauts must be followed by voiced consonants or soft stopped consonants. # Diphthongs must be followed by pure and stopped consonants. Word endings: # Words may end in any vowel. # Words may end only with m, n, r, s, or t. Writing System 'Iperiana has three alphabets. All three are used, but the ancient alphabet is still highly popular to-day. The three alphabets are from least to most popular: the Latinized alphabet; the Cyrillicized alphabet; and the Ancient alphabet. The Latinized alphabet is, interestingly enough, the least popular largely due to the fact that one has to be very familiar with all the accents and that some letters are so similar that they can hardly be distinguished. The Latinized alphabet comes in two forms: the simple and the complex. The simple is shown below and needs no explanation due to its simplicity. The complex one is based on the notion that all sounds are in some way similar. Therefore, a lot fewer letters are really needed and inflections in sound are made by means of accents. This alphabet states for example that b, p, and m are related. The pure sound is p, with b being a harder version of the p and m being a smoother variation of the same letter. The Cyrillicized alphabet is more popular because it lacks these aspects. However, it also becomes hard to read because all its letters consist of at least one vertical line. The ancient alphabet is still the easiest to read because there are few similarities between letters. Because the author is largely unfamiliar with IPA, he has transcribed the letters according to similar sounds. The Complex Latinized Alphabet: Basic sounds All pronounced as in most Indo-European languages such as Italian. Accents Examples (consonants) It should be noted that double consonants cannot be expressed by a single letter with accents: the two letters must be written out: Shch=ˊH˙ˊH OR ˇ˜Nˋ˜N. Also, the accents should be written above the letter, but this is not possible on this fandom. Grammar Hyperian grammar has many aspects to it, but the structure is quite logical and simple. Nouns are declined according to eight cases, three genders, and three numbers; and adjectives agree with nouns in case, number, and gender. Verbs are conjugated according to seven moods, nine tenses and two voices. Adverbs are not conjugated, nor are they declined; but rather, affixes are added to them. Pronouns are seldom used because Hyperian is a highly inflected language. Nouns There are, as previously mentioned, eight cases: the nominative (the subject), the genitive (the posessive), the dative (the indirect object), the accusative (the direct object), the vocative (the indentificating declension used when calling a subject directly), and the ablative (the case using prepositions that do not denote location). There are two locative cases: the first one answers the question "where?", while the second answers the question "from where?". Nouns are also declined by number, of which there are three: the singular (one noun), the dual (two nouns of different gender), and the plural (more than two nouns). In addition to number, nouns are declined by gender, of which there is also three: the masculine, the feminine and the neuter. The three declensions are arranged according to gender. 1st Declension - the Masculine Declension Each noun can either be animate or inanimate. The emotional is a subsection of the inanimate. Noun cases Nominative The nominative is the subject of a word or sentence. Genitive The genitive describes possession. He is not limited, however, to possession. The other genitive uses in Hyperian include the objective genitive, the subjective genitive, the genitive of description, and the partitive genitive. Rules for the declension endings # All nominative singular endings have an s-ending in the masculine, and a in the feminine and um in the neuter. # Their plurals all include an i in the masculine and end in an e in the feminine and in an a in the neuter (this feature is from Ancient Greek). # The genitive singular endings in the masculine are elongated and accented root-ending vowels, while in the feminine and neuter, they have a diaeresis. # Their plurals consist of the root vowel followed by -rum. # All dative singular endings consist of the root vowel and an n. # Their plurals consist of only the root vowel except for the neuter, where the root vowel is elongated. # All accusative singular endings consist of the root vowel and an m except for the neuter, where it is the same as the nominative. # Their plurals all end in the root vowel and an s except for the masculine o-declension, where it is ois, and the neuter, where it is the same as the nominative. # All vocative singular endings consist of the root vowel and a breve except for the neuter, where it is the same as the nominative. # Vocative plural endings are the same as the nominative plurals. # Locative singular The singular endings for the first declension all end with u. Verbs Syntax Word Creation Words may be created at will, and yet this word will be understood by everyone. This is because Hyperian words are large compound words consisting largely of abbreviations for common words. In addition to this feature, Hyperian has specific rules pertaining to making a verb a noun, or an adjective a verb, etc. To describe these rules easily, the ending changes are depicted in the table below: For example, change amarus (bitter) into a noun: amaria. Into an adverb: amarë. Into a verb: amarere. Lexicon Example text Category:Languages